a missing scene from of mice and menx
by Prettygalrox.x
Summary: a little missing scene from of mice and men. this is set in the time, when lennie and george were up in weed.   plz read nd review...one shot


Betty fingered her soft brown curls with aimless fingers. She stared at her pretty reflection in the mirror.

A sweet smile crept on her snow white face; clear of make up with an exception of her lips that were painted in lightly with red lipstick.

Lennie admired her from afar he cocked his head side ways to get a better angle of her face. He slowly slinked towards the window, when he saw that her attention was elsewhere. His focus was solely on her which caused him to trip over the isolated rock that lay abandoned on the dirty ground.

"Oof" he muttered. Lennie picked himself of the dirt unstably and brushed the dust of his jean jacket. He came to a halt in front of the door.

He hesitated

"Don't you get in no trouble now, Lennie." George's voice echoed in the back of his mind, knocking around in his head.

He was still.

"But George." He pleaded out loud, to the old wooden door, "I wouldn't get in no trouble George. I wouldn't"

Lennie's breath hitched as he slowly descended the first step, soundlessly. Then the next. So quietly, that sweet Betty did not hear his approach. He leaned against the door frame. A loud creak sounded; therefore, Lennie had pressed his body weight on the poor, weak door frame.

Betty's head snapped up. "Well, hello there Lennie," she smiled pleasantly. The smile warmed her face and even the room. Lennie replied with one of his own ear-to-ear smile as well.

"Have a seat" Betty gestured towards a chair across from her.

Silently, Lennie sat.

He watched her for a while. Then he stuttered, "That- that dress is purty. Yes. Very purty."

A twinkling sound escaped her mouth. "Why thank you Lennie. How sweet of you." She caressed her dress, "its velvet,"

At the word velvet, Lennie's head instantly shot up. He eyed her dress with awe.

Lennie loves velvet.

"Can I, may I touch- touch your dress." Lennie pointed at his chest, and then giggled, "I love velvet. It's- it's so soft."

Betty smiled and lifted a little bit of the red dress up, enough for Lennie to reach out and stroke it.

He began touching it as if it was breakable, then lost in complete bliss he pulled on it, causing Betty to jump up from her seat.

"Lennie. What are you doing? Let go" she grabbed for her dress. It ripped up one side as she struggled awkwardly.

She was wildly aware of Lennie's strength. It was clear as he pulled.

"I mean no harm, Betty. I'm not gonna hurt you." As Lennie tried to console her, Betty screeched a bloodcurdling scream.

"HELP! Someone HELP me!" in the distance, a few aroused voice called out.

Lennie panicked. He ran for the door. He rushed rapidly through to the bunk house with one hand placed above his hat from preventing it from falling.

"GEORGE! GEORGE!" Lennie yelled with all his might. When he arrived at the bunk house, he stopped anxiously in front of George. Fear in his large eyes.

George I did something wrong, George. I meant no harm. Honest George. I just wanna feel her dress George. I meant no harm." Lennie grew more breathless with each passing moment. George looked over at him from where he was perched.

He looked Lennie in the eye furiously, "what have you done know?" right on cue, a horde of raised men voice called about.

George grabbed his bindle also threw Lennie his. "Come now Lennie quick. We have to get out of here now!" George's yell was ear splitting.

Utterly afraid, Lennie followed the command like a well trained dog.

They both disappeared from the back door to the huge bunk house; weaving through lonely bindle of hay. They ran with such speed, they looked like nothing but blurs. George ran a head he glanced back to see the men on the trail. He clutched Lennie's hand and pulled him ahead of him.

"Run. Lennie run." His encouragement forced Lennie to pace faster than ever. George kept his eye ahead only a couple of time did he turn back to see if the men were on their tail.

And they were.

Up a head, George noticed a ditch just slightly to their right. He called out to Lennie, "jump in to that ditch. You hear me?"

Lennie nodded and did as he was asked. As soon as Lennie was well hidden under the overgrown grass and weed around the ditch, George went for one more glance behind him, just before he dived in as well.


End file.
